mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Miss Magic The Dank Little Miss
Little Miss Magic the Dank Little Miss is a parody on Toby the Dank Engine, which is a upcoming YouTube series created by Brian Ring. Character Changes (Warning; These changes may be inappropriate) * Little Miss Daredevil: Her hair is now black and it covers her eye, she’s also Emo. * Little Miss Whoops: Her face is peach, she has black hair and her name is changed to “Chrissy Hansen”. * Little Miss Wise: She is now smoking a cigarette. * Little Miss Quick: She now can’t stop spinning her eyes. * Little Miss Chatterbox: She fries sausages with a fire. * Little Miss Giggles: Her face is brown, she has a beard (Even though women cannot grow beards), her hair is now black, and she rages a lot. * Little Miss Magic: No changes. * Little Miss Sunshine: She now has shades and a cigarette. * Sharon: Her skin is now orange, her hair is now yellow and her surname is now “Trump”. * Rachel: She is now male and renamed “Emerson”. * Little Miss Splendid: She is now male and named “Douglas”. * The Little Miss Twins: One is sobbing while the other is Derp-eyed. * Pete: He now has shades, a cigarette and a gun. * Big Bad Wolf: He now sings songs and has a microphone. * Little Miss Calamity: She now has black glasses. * Mr. Happy: He now has a wand and a black top hat. * Mary Ring: Same change as Little Miss Daredevil. * Mr. Bump: His eyes are now covered in red veins and he’s high. * Pongo: His face is now dark red and he rages all the time, and he does so. Fire limits from his head. * Bomb: He now pukes. * Mighty Eagle: He has Gina (TTTE)’s face and yells “FRIEDA!!!!” when someone tries to sneak out the window. * Mr. Nosey: He now has shades and a obey hat. * Mr. Devious: He now speaks Spanish. * Mr. Persnickety: He now sneezes all the time. * Mr. Grumpy: He now always gets the giggles. * Little Miss Neat: Her glasses are replaced with shades. * Mr. Grumble: He rages a lot, but unlike Pongo, he gets triggered. * Woody: His suit is now black, he loses his hat, he has a guitar and his name is changed to “Tom Petty”. * Mr. Uppity: His Top Hat is replaced with a white hat that covers his eyes and he has a cigarette. * Mr. Impossible: He is now Tearful. * Little Miss Bossy: Same change as Little Miss Daredevil. * Little Miss Fun: She now threatens people to play nice and her catchphrase is “So play nice!”. * Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Somersault: They have nosebleeds. * Little Miss Helpful: She is now a robot. * Mr. Mischief: He now uses bad language. * Randall: He now has black eyes, red pupils, and a knife. * Little Miss Brainy: She now works for UPS. * Mr. Clever: He keeps making weird faces. * Little Miss Busy: She is a chef. * Mrs. Tweedy: She is now a astronaut. * Little Miss Contrary: She lives in the GYM. * Mr. Cheeky: Same change as Randall, expect blood is dripping from his eyes. * Little Miss Tidy: He now has a peach face and a mustache that resembles Hitler’s and she now speaks German. * Principal Skinner: He is now portrayed as being hungry all the time. * Superintendent Chalmers: His lips are now pink and his eye floaters are purple and he now lives in a spectacular looking house. * Scar: Same change as Little Miss Wise. * Little Miss Princess: Her body is now completely nude. * Zorran: Same change as both Randall and Mr. Cheeky. * Johnny Cuba: Same change as Mr. Uppity. * Little Miss Shy: She is now a Zookeeper. * Little Miss Greedy: She is now all bandaged up. * Scoutmaster Lumpus: He now has a wizard hat and a white beard. * Mr. Funny: He now sobs. * Pimply Paul: He now drinks coffee. * Horrid Henry: Same change as Randall, Mr. Cheeky and Zorran. * Mr. Tickle: He now can’t stop smiling. * Little Miss Bad: Her face is now peach, she is less devious and her name is changed to “Petra”. * Mr. Lazy: He now has shades and a mobile phone. * Little Miss Scary: She now drinks ice drinks. * Mr. Quiet: He is now scared of everything. * Mr. Potato Head: Same change as Little Miss Quick, expect he does it even more crazy. * Moody Margaret: She now works for the police. * Timon and Pumbaa: They’re eyes are now dark red and they’re now stoners. * Shrek: He is more grumpier and moodier. * Vern: He has the same shades Mr. Nosey has. * Johnny: He has the same obey hat Mr. Nosey has. * Leslie: He now works for UPS. * Peter Griffin: He works as a fireman. * Dory: She works as a detective. * Little Miss Tiny: She is now lazy and doesn’t like doing work. * Mr. Scatterbrain: He is now a artist. * Buzz Lightyear: He is now a cowboy, he now has Woody’s hat and his helmet is broken off. * Carla: She is now drunk. * Oliver: Same change as Carla. * Zug: He is now a farmer. * Zip: He is now green and is renamed “Paxton”. * Bluenose: He is now a ninja. * Steamer: Same change as Little Miss Tidy. * Constance: She has grown a beard (Even though females cannot grow them). * Hercules: He now has Diesel 10’s face. * Captain: He is now evil, his eyes are black, his pupils are red and he has devil horns. * Ralph: He is now a Surgeon. * Sally Seaplane: She is portrayed as crying at times. * Mr. Muddle and Mr. Topsy-Turvy: They are now attracted to the USSR. * An alien from Toy Story: He now has a trollface. * Oggy: He now has shades, a cigarette, a black hat and his name is changed to “ * Jack Skellington: His eyes now have red dots and he has devil horns. * Matilda: She is portrayed as blushing. * Mr. Bounce: His face is replaced with a frog’s face and he’s supposed to resemble a actual toad. * Edward: He works as a lumberjack. * Thomas: He works on construction sites. * R.Boat: Same change as Mr. Uppity and Johnny Cuba. * Mr. Tall: He now speaks Russian. * Mr. Slow: He is attracted to Weed. * Tidy Ted, Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon: Ted has shades, Sam has a cigarette and Gordon has a obey hat, they are also chavs. * Rabid Rebecca: Her skin is now brown and her catchphrase is “WOOO!”. * Zak: He is attracted to music and he has headphones. * Zebedee: Same change as Zak. * Felix: Same change as Ralph. * James: His face is now peach and his name is changed to “Tom Hardy”. * Old Rusty: He does the dab. * Brian: Same change as Little Miss Daredevil, Mary and Little Miss Bossy. * Sideshow Bob: His nose is now bandaged due to him always hitting it. * Fireman Sam: He is now grumpy, moody and his name is changed to “The Mad Fireman”. * Oogie Boogie: He now has a trollface. Railway Series Characters * Mufasa: Same change as Mr. Nosey. * Jessie: Her hat is replaced by a sailor hat, meaning she is now a sailor. * Red: He is smoking a pipe. * Mike: His eye is black with a red dot, blood is dripping from it and his name is “Mike.Exe”. * Sigrid: She has shades. * Theodore: He is possessed by zombies. Category:Parodies